


Lights

by Calesvol



Series: Naruto Events [16]
Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Post-War, Slice of Life, World Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 12:53:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30038976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Calesvol/pseuds/Calesvol
Summary: While Sakura and Sasuke travel in the Land of Snow, Sakura ponders her potential sensory abilities. (Sakura Month 3.9 & 3.10: Chakra & "Who are you talking to?")
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Sasuke
Series: Naruto Events [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2185356
Comments: 1
Kudos: 17





	Lights

Warning(s): G, none

* * *

Somehow, Sakura knew she wasn’t going crazy.

It couldn’t have been a fluke, either. When Sakura had asked Ino about it in the past, of what being a Sensor was like, she would always be regaled with anecdotes about how people’s chakra auras looked like nebulous blobs, to tongues of flame depending on how far away they were. And that they possessed distinct colors that came together as a whole. The topical layer was someone’s unique chakra signature distinct from any clan. Yet, if you delved a little deeper, you could see individual colors: the hues of a person’s lineage to kekkei genkai, eve

n what species they were.

Chakra Synesthesia, she and her Shisō had called it. In her Interlude years, she and Tsunade had studied the phenomena more in depth, sometimes calling on dōjutsu users like Hinata or Kakashi and sensors like Ino to accurately map its forms and function, something Sakura had taken great relish in.

But, as that time had gone on, she was starting to realize that she could sense chakra, too, mainly whenever Naruto had invoked his Tailed-Beast Cloak where the Kyūbi’s chakra was especially paramount. Ever since the entire ordeal with Kido Tsumiki and the inception of their mental health clinics, Sakura had found that, bit by bit, she swore she was able to sense other people’s chakra.

“See, that’s the strangest thing, too,” Sakura continued that line of thought as she and Sasuke trekked over desolate, craggy mountains native to the Land of Snow. The chill had since begun to set into her fingers, full-length arm warmers and thick leggings replacing the fishnet knee-highs and arm gloves she’d taken to wearing with her typical travel wear she’d donned since the inception of their journey. “I don’t think I really displayed this when I was younger.”

Sasuke was quiet as he'd been since he crested to the summit, waiting for Sakura with the only real indication of his presence being the snap of his black cloak against the stinging winds, its blackness stark against the pale, barren gray skies perpetually overcast. 

“It’s possible you could be a developing Sensor-Type later in life,” Sasuke supplied as he reached down to offer his arm to Sakura, Susano’o appendage digging talons into the sheer cliffs to brace himself against the slim possibility of falling. Sakura smiled gratefully as she hauled herself up, his encouragement like a balm.

“Yeah, back when we found those fake Anbu you dispatched, I was able to see their chakra and how they were under genjutsu. It was the weirdest thing, but it kinda makes sense,” Sakura continued as their trek resumed over the rolling, snowy expanse. Faraway on the horizon, the blotted lights of a settlement drew her eye prominently. Except, mute tongues of flame also accompanied them. _Chakra signatures?_ she thought to herself.

As they walked side by side, Sakura couldn’t help but mutter to herself as she tried scoping the expanse of people, learning something critical: as they all were in the Snow Country, most of their chakra palettes spanned the breadth of blues and some purples, cool tones she attempted to hone upon to look deeper. Some had yellows and reds—Lightning and Fire heritage—while others were fainter still.

It was like watching light filter through the ocean that caught the shape of microbes and plankton, or things similarly minute. 

“Who are you talking to?” Sasuke prompted with an amused smile as he reached to loosely intertwine his fingers with Sakura, startling her from her rapture.

“Hm? Oh, nothing in particular! Maybe I’m just thinking about our date later, where the aurora will be visible. Or something like that,” Sakura mused with an impish smile that earned a small chuckle from the Uchiha.

Maybe it was deflecting, but she was looking forward to it now.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: To those of you wondering why Sakura is mentioned as a potential sensor here, please < a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29695011">check this out.


End file.
